weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Armageddon Legion
Rising Powers have taken our example. Finnittanians, Noirians, Centinids, have shaped their armies after the principles of interuniversal war that WE created! So, let's be proud of our legion, let's show to everyone how we are war's masters and sages! '' -Armageddongee '' Give''' No Quarter.' ''-The motto of the Army '' '' The Armagetian Legion is made up of the Armed Forces of the Armagetian Kingdom. They created a large force for conquering the Forbidden Universe and reached it. It is part of the League of Weegees. It is also known as the "Imperial Armageddon Army." It is divided into several divisions: Land Army, Military Marines, Air Force, Spaceship Fleets, and Special Forces. Fame The Armagetian Legion is remembered amongst the strongest and most destructive armies of all nations, and only seeing its flag gives chills to most strangers. Its tactic is simple: Complete obliteration of the enemy by any means. Any prisoner who refuses to give up their faith in their nation will be publicly humiliated just to show their inferiority to the almighty Armagetians. As the motto says, they refuse to show clemency or spare the life of an enemy if they don't give up immediately. Its number and variety of soldiers, combined to their technologically advanced mass-destruction weapons make them one of the most dangerous armed forces to ever exist in the Trolliverse, because of its millenias of experience both in offense and defense. Important Members Armageddongee (King of the served Country) Gladiogee (Head) Saymonhe (Second In Command) ArmageddonMixGee (Land General) Tempestgee (Admiral) Typhoongee (Air force Commander) Armageddongee Jr. (Minor Commander) Marmageddongee (Minor Commander) Armageddon Core (Engineer) Joker Armageddongee Shadowgee Apocalypsegee (Sometimes) Ragnarokgee (Sometimes) Richgee (Financier and Treasurer) Lasergee Genoeegee2005 AD Candy Armageddongee Grarmageddongee Drarmageddongee Lrarmageddongee XARm@gEdDoNg33Z aka X-47 Armageddeegario Armageddalluigi Armageddortran Armageddushee Armageddeelleo WaArmageddalleo Armageddonnee Armageddaylleo Warmageddonnee Warmageddaylleo Armageddackster Armageddlunther Armageddonbob Armageddonpants Armageddode Armageddonbee Armageddoni EgoGee (Resident scientest) Legionary Armageddongees YTX's Leegee The Army The Army uses mostly technological weapons, but they have in their reserves biological and chimical ones, though they refuse to use them. They're known to use Healeegees and Energyeegees. Their strongest weapon are the X Secret Projects, always with a new one to give problems to their enemy. The Elite Council The Army has an Elite Council formed by Armageddongee, Gladiogee, ArmageddonMixGee, Marineegee, Typhoongee, and EgoGee, respectively the King, the Commander In Chief, the Land General, the Admiral, the Air Force Commander, the General of the Space fleet, and the 3rd in command. The Elite Council is called whenever an important war or march is to be declared. The New Army Era Armageddongee saw his army was weak compared to older times, and even if with propaganda other soldiers joined, he thought it didn't get stronger as he wished. He began the "Legion Project",the updating of X-47,the creation of the "Armageddon Phalanx" and the biggest of it, the "YTX recreation". He bought the rights from the United 'Gees Galaxy to recreate and update the YTXs. He got an idea, wanting to get again the YTX working, and using them for his army, and making new models too. This was the beginning of a new, golden era for the Armageddon Army. The Seclusion And The Civil War In the Seclusion's dark ages,the Armageddon Army became stronger due to focus from the Government, but then the Civil War weakened it. It returned stronger due to NourGodly1592 and the Democratic Union of Norish's help. The Age Of The Conquers and the return of the Kingdom This is one of the greatest periods of the army: After the conquers of Balentio, the Crystalverse and the Kazakverse, the Empire returned a Kingdom, but the army obviously was still the same. Though, some reforms made it even stronger, and made an alliance with the legion of light, discovering some things other people didn't know... The Reform After the defeat in The Great Invasion War, in which the Armageddon Kingdom lost the Xyean Galaxies and the Crystalverse, and the horrible initial defeat in the communist attack. the high ranks of the Army took a radical reform. The Armageddon Army has always been gentle with the conquered peoples, they never sacked or destroyed anything if not needed. With the reform, it became almost compulsive that the people shall be suppressed until war ends and every rebel holding will be destroyed brutally. Loyalists of the conquered people shall be always followed by police officials if they have an important role so that they won't betray the Kingdom, the secret services were enhanced and new X projects were started to be developed. Also the current territories became more fortified and every citizen and minority shall learn the Armagetian, the English and the Latin. Every citizen which is a loyalist should be armed with weapons for self-defense. Armageddongee expressed his disapproval of the reform with these words: "I really hated to accept a reform so violent, as we already have the fame of blood-shedders. But our Nation's prestige has fallen and we could lose our Great Power status again, so the only solution was this to not lose again in any invasion of our nation. Now, expect soon another war. It will be a big hit for our Kingdom and i'll assure to the population that we won't fail." Under Thanorpe After Thanorpe became the Prime Minister, the Army was reformed. It was made so that it would become a more compact form, with no more different races together in the same unit and modernizing it so that it would be capable to compare to their allies' armies in terms of technology. Now the Legion has returned to be a fairly strong Army, alimented also by a great amount of propaganda from the Kingdom, who likes to make it appear as a national symbol to be proud of. Allies Beegee's Army aka The Great Beegee Army Every same country the Kingdom is allied to. Category:Armies Category:Organizations Category:Armageddongee's Army Category:League of Weegees